


[podfic of] prison & princeton

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Thoroughbreds (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Murder Girlfriends, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Amanda regards her. “What’s it like to care about another person?”“It’s like drinking a screwdriver spiked with Rohypnol because you know that other person will be happier for it.”Amanda inhales carefully as she selects her next words. “That wasn’t ‘caring.’ That was making a logical choice.”





	[podfic of] prison & princeton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [prison & princeton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867738) by [LieutenantSaavik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik). 



> So Thoroughbreds was an amazing movie. I love me some murder girlfriends, if you want some more murder girlfriends in your life you should go watch tragedy girls.

 

Title: Prison & princeton

Fandom: Thoroughbreds (2017)

pairing: Amanda/Lily

Author: LieutenantSaavik

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid 

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Win win by Erik Friedlander

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/prison%20and%20princeton.mp3)Time 8:22

 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
